


oh, honey (darlin', you're amazing)

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: But today is not that day, Gen, Poetry, Yeah it's all just poetry at this point, someday i'll post that harry potter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: Me, fawning over my best friend because they're amazing and deserve the world (<3)





	oh, honey (darlin', you're amazing)

Your eyes shine brighter than stars,  
Catching mine and holding my gaze,  
You’re my world,  
That’s the way things are.  
And the way you care sets my heart ablaze. 

And, darlin’, you’re like a perennial.  
You bloom,  
Petals unfolding like the walls protecting my heart,  
Season after season,  
Year after year,  
And your voice will always catch my ear. 

I’ll stick with you, my love,  
And know that I don’t say that lightly.  
I’ll be with you through thick and thin,  
And though my temper might get the best of me sometimes,  
I’ll never let it win.

I might not respond quickly,  
I might fall asleep too soon,  
But, gods, if you aren’t amazing,  
And I’m always willing to listen to you. 

Your enthusiasm for things sets my world alight.  
The stories you’re writing,  
The shows you’re watching,  
Your happiness is infectious, and I love it. 

I might not be able to read them,  
I might not be able to watch,  
But I love hearing you talk,  
And I hope that’s enough. 

Your smile is like sunshine,  
Second after second, hour after hour,  
You’re mcfrickin’ fantastic, dearest,  
You’re spring rain, and I’m the flower.


End file.
